


I hate you! I love you!

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arguing, Ben is 21, Ben is an asshole, But they like to fuck, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorms, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Read the tags before reading, Rey is 19, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, there will be a lot of smut, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: Rey and Ben are college students who just can't seem to get along. If sharing a class wasn't bad enough. Being roommates was definitely a nightmare come true.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey knew one thing for certain, she couldn't fucking stand Ben ‘I’m a child in a man’s body’ Solo. He was such a giant baby. She could happily never have set eyes on his again, but the world seemed to have something against her. Not only did they share a physics class, but they were also roommates which was a nightmare come true for Rey. They spent the majority of their time at each other's throats, but Rey constantly felt a very strong, confusing attraction to him which just seemed to get stronger everytime they sparred. Rey didn't know if she wanted to murder him or kiss him. It was all very worrying, but also exciting.

 

They just couldn't seem to agree on anything. Both seemed to find enjoyment from annoying one another, and so the battle continued. Rey had tried to get a new roommate many times, but she was finally told to just deal with it or leave. Rey was certainly not going to leave college just because of one stubborn man acting like a pathetic child, so she accepted that arguing with Ben Solo would be a part of her daily routine.

 

During physics class, all Rey could hear was his voice. His annoying, ear-piercing monotone voice. He _never_ stopped talking. She would've told him to shut up but that would just give him another excuse to start an argument, and Rey didn’t want the whole class to witness their spat. They had a major project coming up soon and Rey needed to focus and work hard if she wanted to achieve something further on in life, but with Ben around and in the same class as her no less, focusing on her work was becoming increasingly difficult.

 

“Rey,” Ben chuckled.

 

He nudged her on the arm as a way to wind her up, it worked.

 

“Fuck off, Ben!”  Rey said through gritted her teeth.

 

She hated him so much, but every time he was as close as he was right now to her, she would get this awful ache between her legs that just pissed her off more. She wanted to slam him to the ground and ride him until he begged for more, but she also wanted to punch him until she felt his nose snap. So instead, Rey sat at her desk day after day trying her best to ignore him. She knew he wanted her to react, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, not this time.

 

All Rey wanted was for the class to end so she didn't have to look at Ben anymore, and listen to his irritating voice. Going back to the apartment didn't bother her as much anymore. Rey would just listen to her music, blocking him out. They would occasionally see each other, when she went to the bathroom or the kitchen, and she would sometimes see him in the lounge but most of the time they tried to keep out of each other’s way.

 

 

 

 ******

 

 

 

Breaktime finally arrived, and Rey gratefully took a seat next to her best friend, Rose. She thought her day couldn’t get any worse, but then it did. Ben decided to come over to her and sit at the same table she was sitting at!

 

“Go away!” Rey spat.

 

“Why don’t you make me,” Ben said with a laugh, “this table doesn’t have your name on it.”

 

“I’m not giving you the satisfaction of taking the bait this time, Solo. Just fuck off and leave me alone, just looking at your face makes me want to break it.”

 

Ben let out a laugh and stood up, but before he left he said,

 

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, or has your face smashed all your reflective surfaces?”

 

What. A. Dick. The comment hurt, but it wasn't enough to make Rey cry. No way, Rey was many things, but she wasn't a cry baby. Ben began to walk away and Rey promptly stuck her middle finger up at his back and muttered _asshole_ under her breath. She turned to eat her food, but was interrupted by Rose saying,

 

“Have you not tried to get a new roommate? A less assholey one?”

 

“I have,” Rey sighed, putting down her ham sandwich, “but Mr. Abrams told me to deal with it or leave and I’m not leaving because of him!”

 

“Try not to let him get to you. He’s just doing it to wind you up and get a reaction out of you,” Rose said.

 

“Oh, I know. He won’t ever get to me, don’t worry,” Rey reassured Rose.

 

Rose smiled and Rey smiled back, and they started to talk about the physics project as they finished eating their lunch and for a few blissful minutes, Rey almost forgot about Ben Solo. Almost.

 

 

  
******

 

 

 

Another day of college ended and Rey had just made it back to her dorm. She went straight to her room to get on her laptop and do some revision for her project. Ben wasn’t home yet which was a good thing because Rey could relax and work without having to worry about him winding her up.

 

As soon as Rey logged on to her laptop, the front door opened. Rey swore under her breath, then went back to searching the internet for useful information in relation to her project. But Ben was making such a racket, slamming the front door loudly, stomping across the floor, and kicking Rey’s door as he walked past her room.

 

“Fucking stop you asshole! I’m trying to revise in here!” Rey yelled.

 

The noises stopped and Rey relaxed again thinking he must have decided to show some sort of mercy, but she was put off again when Ben slammed her bedroom door open and entered her room.

 

“Why don’t you make me stop,” Ben said with a smirk on his face.

 

He stomped across Rey’s bedroom floor, and Rey pushed herself up off her bed and went over to him. She shoved him back with her hands, pushing him out of her room and yelled,

 

“Just fuck off before I slap you!”

 

She stepped closer to him and she could feel that awful, familiar ache between her legs again. Why did he always make her feel like this? It’s not like she wanted him, so why was her body telling her otherwise? Stupid, traitorous hormones!

 

“Slap me, Rey. I dare you,” Ben challenged.

 

Rey was tempted... but she resisted. Instead, she just slammed her bedroom door shut right in his face and went to sit back down. She grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her laptop turning up her music, blocking him out.

 

Rey knew Ben loved to wind her up and that's what he would do all day, every day for the rest of her miserable life. She needed to find some way to be free of him once and for all, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new story I'm working on. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rey awoke the next morning to her alarm going off. She groaned and rolled over, turning off the vibrating menace. She was about to go back to sleep for about five minutes, when she heard Ben banging on the wall that separated their bedrooms.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head!” Ben shouted.

 

“Fuck off!” Rey yelled, “I’m awake.”

 

Rey got up from her bed and got dressed before making her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed a mug from one of the small wooden cupboards but as she was boiling the kettle, Ben came out from behind her and grabbed her mug.

 

“Give it back!” Rey yelled, “I’m not in the mood to deal with your shit this early in the morning!”

 

“If you want it, you’ll have to come and get it,” Ben said, raising his arm high up in the air.

 

Rey tried to jump up and grab the mug but Ben was too tall and she couldn’t reach.

 

“Give it back you emo looking bastard!” Rey yelled.

 

Ben laughed and dropped the mug, Rey couldn’t catch it in time so it smashed into a million tiny little pieces on the kitchen floor.

 

“Oops,” Ben said sarcastically, “butter fingers.”

 

“Clean it up!” Rey spat.

 

“Nope,” Ben said, as he walked off and left through the front door.

 

Rey tried her best to not pull her hair out. If she had the opportunity to murder one person, it would definitely be Ben right now.

 

 

  
******

 

 

 

Rey had just made it to class and sat down in her seat. Mr. Abrams walked in about five minutes later and announced to everyone,

 

“Today, I’m going to pair you up and you will be working with this person until the project is finished.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. She didn't want to work with someone, she would rather work alone.

 

Mr. Abrams started pairing people up and when he finally got to Rey, she prayed she wouldn't be put with Ben. Anyone but him.

 

“Rey, I’m going to pair you up with… hmmm let’s see,” Mr. Abrams said while looking to see who was left. “I’m going to pair you up with, Ben.”

 

 _Fuck_!

 

“Yeah. Cool. Thanks,” Rey said, trying not to get angry at her teacher.

 

Rey knew this was not going to end well. She waited until Mr. Abrams sat down at his desk and when he did, she got up from her chair and walked over to him.

 

“Mr. Abrams,” Rey said, grabbing his attention.

 

“Yes, Rey? What’s wrong?” 

 

Rey clasped her hands together nervously and said,

 

“Is it possible to swap partners with someone? Ben and I don’t get along very well.”

 

Mr. Abrams shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry Rey, but I have made my decision and I can’t change it now.”

 

“Can’t I just work alone?” Rey pleaded.

 

“No. As this is a big project, you will just have to learn to get along or drop it. It’s entirely up to you,” he said looking a bit exasperated.

 

“Fine,” Rey said in an annoyed tone of voice.

 

She wasn’t going to drop out of this project just because she didn't get along with Ben. Rey walked off to go and sit with her asshole of a partner. As soon as she sat down next to him, he had the nerve to annoy her.

 

“Awww such a shame isn’t it,” he whispered, his smirk making her grind her teeth.

 

“Fuck you,” she whispered back, with a sweetly malevolent smile.

 

Ben let out a silent laugh before Mr. Abrams spoke again.

 

“Okay, now you are all in your pairs, I’m going to give you time to revise for your projects. So off you go. If you have any problems, let me know.”

 

“Yeah I have a problem and he’s sitting right next to me,” Rey muttered under her breath.

 

She opened the textbook and they both began to take notes.

 

 

  
  
******

 

 

 

Rey had just made it back to the dorm after spending an hour in the library after class revising for her project without having Ben distracting her. They were told to work together outside of class as well, but Rey didn’t care, she was going to work alone.

 

She headed to the bathroom to shower, but when she opened the door she could see Ben hunched over in the small cubicle and one of his arms was moving at hyperspeed while the other was pressed up against the bathroom tiles. She knew right away that he was jerking off.

 

Rey knew she should be disgusted seeing him doing this, but she couldn’t stop watching, and it was turning her on so much that she could start to feel a pool of wetness settle between her legs. She continued to observe, but when she heard him start to moan her name, she closed the bathroom door and left in a hurry to prevent being seen by him.

 

Rey quickly ran into her bedroom to grab her laptop and then made her way to the lounge to sit down on the sofa. She logged on and started to search the internet for useful resources, the distraction almost made her forget about seeing Ben in the shower. Almost.

 

Five minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Ben walked into the lounge. Rey blanked him and continued with her revision.

 

“I thought Mr. Abrams told everyone to work together inside and outside of the classroom?” Ben said.

 

Rey turned to look at him. His hair was shower damp, and though she hated to admit it... he looked beautiful.

 

Rey mentally shook herself, _get it together girl_ , and said,

 

“I don’t care what he said. I’m working alone whether he likes it or not.”

 

“Maybe I should tell Mr. Abrams that so you get banned from doing this project,” Ben chuckled.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Rey said through gritted teeth.

 

“Don’t be so sure of yourself, because I just might,” Ben said with a smirk appearing on his face.

 

“Fine! Sit here and help me then,” Rey hissed after a long moment of holding back a sharp comment.

 

Ben sat down next to Rey and began to help her, and Rey found surprisingly, that they worked quite well together, though neither of them was willing to admit it.

 

 

 

******

  

 

A few hours passed, and it was getting late so they decided to call it a day with the revising. Rey was surprised they had actually got a lot done and were talking coherently without yelling at each other. It didn’t mean anything had changed between them, Rey still hated him.

 

“Thanks, Ben,” Rey said, and she meant it.

 

“No problem,” he laughed, and for once it wasn't mocking.

 

Ben headed to his room to bed and Rey followed shortly after, going to her room to get some well-deserved rest, and resolutely putting the fact that they had actually gotten along for once, into the back of her mind. Ben was still an asshole and sooner or later he would show his true colours once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter ;)

Rey had just made it to class to start another long and boring day working with her asshole partner to revise for their upcoming physics project. Ben wasn’t in class yet which allowed her some time to relax without having him winding her up. She sat down at her desk and started playing with her pen while she waited for Mr. Abrams to enter the classroom.

 

Rey continued to play with her pen and that's when Ben entered the classroom and sat down next to her. He ruffled a hand through her hair, pissing her off instantly, and she punched him on the ribs which caused him to stop.

 

“Fuck off or next time it’ll be your face,” Rey hissed.

 

Ben laughed and just then, Mr. Abrams walked into the classroom, looking at them with a slightly disapproving look.

 

 

  


******

 

 

 

It was breaktime and Rey had just taken a seat next to Rose. She took out her food, placing it on the table and that’s when Rose said,

 

“So how are things going with you and Ben working on this physics project together?”

 

“It’s like a nightmare come true,” Rey said, “not only are we roommates who hate each other, but now I have to work with him as well.”

 

“Does he actually help you, or is he an asshole that makes you do all the work?”

 

When Rose said that, it made Rey remember back to the night before when Ben had actually helped her. He must have been in a good mood, but Rey knew it was only a temporary thing.

 

“Surprisingly, he actually does help me,” Rey told her.

 

“Really?” Rose said with surprise, “that’s so unlike him.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Rey replied.

 

Rey and Rose continued to talk about Ben’s weird behaviour all through lunch.

 

 

  


******

 

 

 

Later that night, Rey had just sat down on the sofa to watch TV after putting on her dressing gown, when the bathroom door opened. Rey looked in the direction of the bathroom and saw Ben walking out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn’t stop staring at him, he was ripped and so, so beautiful.

 

Rey quickly looked away when he looked in her direction. She rubbed her thighs together when she felt a hot gush of heat pool between her legs. No one had ever made her feel like that before. She looked at him again and noticed he was staring at her with a smirk spread across his face.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Rey said.

 

“Why not?” Ben chuckled.

 

Rey looked away from him again and Ben was slightly amused when he caught a quick glimpse of her blushing cheeks.

 

“You’re the one who can’t stop staring at me,” he taunted.

 

Rey let out an annoyed huff and got up from the sofa, making her way across the room to her bedroom. She walked past Ben and that’s when he grabbed her arm and pinned her forcefully up against the wall.

 

“What is it about you?” Ben murmured, “I’m not stupid, Rey.”

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked.

 

He moved his face to her ear and said,

 

“I know you were watching me yesterday when I was jerking off in the shower, did you hear me moaning your name?”

 

Rey gulped. How did he know? She had tried her best to be quiet, but somehow he must have heard her.

 

“What do you want from me, Rey?” Ben snapped.

 

“Nothing!” she spat back.

 

Ben brought his free hand up to her face and started to stroke her cheek with his thumb. He smiled down at her and said,

 

“Don’t lie to me, Rey. I know what you want. I saw you rubbing your thighs together when you looked away from me before. You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want it so bad, you just won't admit it.”

 

“Keep your fantasies to yourself! I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last guy on earth!” Rey spat out, pushing his hand away from her face, but she knew she was lying to herself. She wanted him, and the feeling was getting stronger.

 

“We’ll see,” Ben sniggered.

 

He brought his face closer to hers so their lips were only centimeters apart. Rey gulped and then she felt his lips pressed hard against hers. He kissed her tenderly and Rey started kissing him back, but then reality hit her squarely in the face, and she realised what she was doing. Rey pushed him away, disconnecting them completely, then she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

 

“Owww,” Ben shrieked, but then he smirked at her again.

 

Rey stared at him, her face full of anger. She was so mad at herself for giving in to him but she was also aware that it had felt hot as hell.

 

“Slap me again, Rey. I dare you,” Ben challenged.

 

Rey raised her hand, but Ben grabbed onto her wrist tightly while he had her other arm pinned against the wall. He slammed his lips back onto hers and pressed himself right against her. Rey could feel something hard poking into her thigh, and she whimpered against his lips, knowing what it was.

 

After a few moments, Rey finally gave in and relaxed against him and started to kiss him back. Ben let go of her arms, trusting her now, and Rey wrapped her limbs around his back, kissing him deeper as she held him against her.

 

Ben broke the kiss a few minutes later and whispered in Rey’s ear,

 

“You want me inside you, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Rey moaned breathlessly, “please.” She couldn’t hold back the need of wanting him any longer than she already had.  

 

Ben picked Rey up, wrapping both arms around her back, and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room. Once there, Ben tossed Rey onto his bed, and he grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her to the end of his bed. He reached for the tie on her dressing gown and pulled it, opening it up and baring her to him. Ben pulled it off her shoulders and threw it onto the floor.

 

Ben removed his towel from his waist, so he was completely naked and Rey let out an anxious huff at the sight of him. He was big. Very big.

 

Ben got down on his knees, tossing Rey’s legs over his shoulders. He brought his face close to her pussy and dragged his tongue through her folds, making Rey arch her back and moan.

 

“Oh, god yes!” Rey moaned.

 

Ben dragged his tongue through her folds again but this time he stopped at her clit. He started flicking his hot tongue over Rey’s sensitive clit, humming as he did so.

 

Rey grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer to where she needed him. She started to grind herself on his face when she started to feel her orgasm building up.

 

“Ben, I’m going to cum,” Rey cried.

 

She felt him smirk against her pussy before his tongue slipped in between her folds, fucking in and out of her at a rapid pace. Rey threw her head back against Ben’s pillows and smiled to herself. He was an asshole, but he knew how to eat a girl out good.

 

She continued to grind herself on his face, and then she felt it, a warm gush of heat flowing through her, and suddenly she was cumming all over Ben’s face.  

 

Ben pulled back from her, his face was shiny from her climax. He wiped his face clean before he crawled over Rey, and positioned himself between her legs. He took his dick in his hand and rubbed the tip through her folds, covering himself with her slick. The tip brushed over Rey’s oversensitive clit, making her twitch in response.

 

“Do you want this?” Ben murmured, as he continued to rub the tip of his dick through her folds.

 

“Yes,” Rey begged.

 

“Not until you ask nicely,” Ben teased.

 

“Please, please, _please,_ ” Rey pleaded, “I need you, Ben.”

 

Ben held himself up with his forearms as he lined himself up with Rey’s entrance, plunging into her with one, quick thrust, making her moan with desire. Her arms wrapped around his back, and she dug her fingernails into his pale skin.

 

“Oh, damn,” Ben groaned, “you’re so tight and wet for me.”

 

He leaned down and joined his lips with Rey’s for a kiss before he started to move, slamming into her at a fast and punishing pace.

 

Rey let out a loud moan and looked down between their bodies, to where Ben was sliding in and out of her. She moved her hands down his back, stopping when she reached his ass, and started to pull him forward, making him feel so much deeper inside of her.

 

“Oh, fuck yes! Fuck me harder, Ben!” Rey begged.

 

Ben straightened himself above her, placing his hands either side of her head, and started to pound into her harder and faster, making the bed shake.

 

“I own this pussy, Rey. Say it. Say it’s mine,” Ben commanded.

 

“It’s yours Ben, fuck! Just shut up and fuck me, you asshole!” Rey replied.

 

“So needy,” Ben laughed, as he slammed into her with another hard thrust.

 

He grabbed one of her legs and pushed it up flush towards her chest, as he started to hit a sensitive spot inside her making her grab his arm tightly as her moans grew louder.

 

“Don’t stop Ben! I’m cumming!”

 

“Cum for me,” he commanded, “I want to feel you cum all over my cock.”

 

Rey’s inners walls started to clamp tightly around Ben’s cock, and then she came with a squeak, her body spastically trying to pull him deeper inside her.

 

“Good girl,” Ben murmured, “you came so beautifully.”

 

Ben pulled out and Rey whimpered at the loss of him, but his large hands grabbed her hips and he turned her around, so she was lying on her stomach. He positioned himself behind her and lifted her hips, so her ass stuck up in the air. He gripped her hips and slid back into her, and Rey was lost. He felt so good in this position.

 

“Fuck!” Rey cried out.

 

Ben started to pound into her at a punishing pace and the sound of his cock plunging in and out of her pussy filled the bedroom. All Rey could do was lay there and take it while she desperately gripped onto Ben’s pillows.

 

“Oh, god Ben! Your cock is so good!” Rey cried into his pillow.

 

“That’s it. Go ahead and scream into that pillow for me, so I know how much you like me fucking you.”

 

He smacked her ass making her whine and clench around him and Rey could start to feel the familiar warm gush of heat flow through her.

 

“Fuck, Ben! You’re going to make me cum again!”

 

Ben bent over her and his hips were slamming against hers so fast, all she could do at that moment was sob.

 

“Cum for me, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me.”

 

Ben pulled back from her and moved his hands to her bottom, spreading it wide, so he could watch himself as he tore her apart. He continued to fuck her and then he felt her cumming all over his hard cock once more.

 

“You’re such a good girl,” Ben murmured.

 

He gave her a few more deep thrusts before he started to fill her with his hot cum, and Rey wiggled her bottom against him as he emptied himself deep inside of her. Ben pulled out after filling her, and collapsed onto his bed next to Rey. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his side and they drifted off to sleep exhausted from their lovemaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment there are no real emotions between Ben and Rey (there will be soon) they are just fuckbuddies atm. So please don't hate on me D:

Rey awoke the next morning moaning at the soreness between her legs. She paused when she realised why she ached all over.

 

 _Fuck_!

 

She had made a seriously bad decision last night, but she couldn’t fight the need for Ben any longer, and how ever hard she tried to deny it, Rey knew deep down, she wouldn’t stop him if it happened again.

 

Rey turned half expecting to see Ben laying next to her, but the bed was empty and that’s when she heard water running in the bathroom. Ben must be in the shower. Rey got out of Ben’s bed and dragged her sore, naked body to her own bedroom to get dressed.

 

Ten minutes later, Rey was fully dressed and she heard the unmistakable sound of the kettle boiling meaning Ben must now be in their small kitchen making a cup of coffee. She had no choice but to face him, she couldn’t hide from him forever.

 

Rey opened her bedroom door and walked out, she went to make herself a cup of coffee. Ben was sitting down on the sofa and even though Rey had her back to him, she could feel his eyes watching her every move.

 

“Can you stop watching me you creep!” Rey spat, turning to look at him.

 

“Sorry! What is the matter with you!?” Ben spat back.

 

“I’ll tell you what’s the matter! I regret everything that happened last night!” Rey said, but it was an instant lie.

 

Ben laughed, he could tell by her tone of voice she was lying.

 

“You don’t fool me, Rey. You were _begging_ me to fuck you last night. Now I think you should be punished for saying that to me.”

 

Ben got up from the sofa and walked over to Rey. He pushed her up against the kitchen counter and lifted her skirt up. He slapped her right ass cheek roughly and Rey gasped at the feeling. Ben slapped her ass again making her whine, a pool of wetness starting to settle between her legs.

 

“You like this,” Ben said.

 

“No, I don’t… ah _fuck_ ,” Rey cried when he slapped her ass again.

 

“Rey, you’re such a bad little liar.”

 

He slapped her ass once more, before he started to unclip his belt. He shoved his trousers down his legs followed by his boxers, his hard cock springing free from the garments. Ben grabbed Rey’s panties and pulled them down her legs, stopping at her ankles.

 

“Step out,” he ordered.

 

Rey stepped out and Ben grabbed her hips, pulling them back so her ass stuck out. He spread her legs wide and he placed his tip up against her entrance, coating himself with her slick wetness.

 

“You’re so wet. You want this again, don’t you?” he chuckled.

 

Rey didn’t answer him, but her mouth fell open when he plunged into her with one, quick swift thrust. He started to pound into her at a fast and punishing pace, his hips slapping against hers noisily. She tried her best to hold back a moan by biting her bottom lip so Ben wouldn’t know how good he was making her feel, but she ended up failing when he started to hit a sensitive spot inside her. She let out a loud moan, and she heard him chuckle from behind her.

 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Rey screamed, “it feels so good!”

 

“Good girl,” Ben murmured, “go ahead and scream for me.

 

Ben hammered into her harder and faster, smacking her ass again, making her whine and clench around him. He bent over her, his hips were slamming against hers so fast all she could do was sob while her nails clawed at the kitchen counter.

 

“Rey, you know you can ask if you want me to fuck you. You don’t need to hide it. I’m always here if you need me,” Ben murmured in her ear.

 

“Okay,” Rey said. It was all she could manage.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Ben kissed her cheek before pulling back from her, spreading her bottom with his hands so he could watch himself as he stretched her pussy wide with his cock, but he pulled out suddenly, and Rey whimpered at the lost at him, she had been so close to cumming. She turned to face him, pouting, and he grinned at her.

 

“Put it back in,” Rey pleaded, “Ben, please.”

 

“I like it when you beg,” Ben murmured.

 

He plunged back into her, returning to his earlier rhythm, making Rey moan with desire. He continued his movements and Rey started to feel her inner walls clench around him.

 

“Ben, I’m cumming,” Rey cried.

 

“Yes, cum for me,” he ordered.

 

“Oh, god,” Rey screamed, as she felt herself convulse around him, her whole body shuddering with pleasure.

 

“That’s it,” Ben said, “god, you feel so good.”

 

Ben continued to fuck her as fast as he could until he felt his own orgasm coming. He gave a few more deep and powerful thrusts, before he started to fill her with his seed. He pulled out after filling her and pulled his boxers and trousers back up his legs.

 

Ben tilted Rey’s chin up with his thumb, kissing her on the lips before saying,

 

“We better get ready. Class starts soon.”

 

Rey nodded and grabbed her panties, pulling them back up her legs. She ran to her bedroom to grab her shoes before they both left for class.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

It was breaktime and Rey had just taken a seat next to Rose. Rose could tell Rey seemed a little off, she didn’t seem her normal self at all.

 

“Rey, are you ok?” Rose asked, looking concerned.

 

“Rose, I’ll tell you, but I understand if you don’t want to be my best friend anymore when I say what I’m about to say,” Rey replied.

 

“Tell me,” Rose urged.

 

Rey took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, twisting her hands nervously in her lap, and said.

 

“I… well… I had sex with Ben .”

 

“Really? When?” Rose wondered.

 

“Last night and this morning. I’ve tried so hard to not let it happen, but I couldn’t fight the need of wanting him any longer than I already had and I just... let it happen,” Rey explained.

 

Rey looked up at Rose and noticed she didn’t look mad or disappointed like she imagined, she just seemed interested and curious.

 

“Rey, I ain’t mad. It’s none of my business what you and Ben do,” Rose laughed softly, “are you going to let it happen again?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean… yes... I think so... because he makes me feel so good,” Rey said.

 

“Rey, do what you want because I’m not going to judge you. Just make sure you be quiet, or you might get some noise complaints from your neighbours,” Rose laughed.

 

Rey’s cheeks turned bright red, but she was laughing too, and they continued to joke around until break ended.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Rey had just made it back to her dorm and went into her room, kicking off her shoes and dropped her bag to the floor before grabbing her laptop and making her way to Ben’s room. She needed help revising, and he was her working partner after all. Rey knocked on his door gently a couple of times and heard him say.

 

“Come in.”

 

She opened Ben’s door and entered his room, he was lying on his bed playing on his phone. Rey gulped before she said,

 

“I need help with revising and you’re my working partner,” Rey reminded him.

 

“Sit here and I’ll help you then,” Ben said, patting the bed as a signal for her to sit down.

 

Rey walked over to his bed and sat down, resting her head against his pillows. She logged onto her laptop and they began to revise together.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

A few hours passed and it was getting late, so they decided to call it a day. Rey was about to leave, but Ben grabbed her hand, stopping her.

 

“Do I not get a thank you for helping you?” Ben asked, raising a brow.

 

“What do you want?” Rey asked.

 

“Take a guess,” Ben smirked, looking down at his own trousers as a hint.

 

Rey sighed and looked at Ben’s trousers noticing he was as hard as a rock, and that’s when she realised what he wanted. She got back onto the bed and started to unclip his belt. She pulled his trousers down his legs, his hard cock springing free.

 

Rey wrapped her hands around his length, pumping him a few times. She licked the tip teasingly making him hiss through his teeth before she swallowed his length. She pulled almost all the way off of him before swallowing him to the hilt again.

 

“Oh, god Rey. It’s so good. Don’t stop, please,” Ben begged.

 

Rey took him deeper, his dick began to hit the back of her throat which caused her to gag. She kept her eyes on Ben as she sucked him, she liked to watch how good she was making him feel. Wet sucking sounds started to fill the room as she started to move faster.

 

“R-Rey it’s… oh, god… too much,” Ben moaned through pleasure.

 

Rey continued with her movements, until she felt his dick twitch in her mouth and without warning, Ben was cumming hard. She pulled back with a wet _pop_ after he finished and said,

 

“Is that good enough?”

 

“Fuck yes! That was amazing.” Ben replied.

 

“You’re welcome,” Rey said in a sarcastic tone, as she sat up from his bed.

 

“Turn my light off on the way out. I’m going to sleep now,” Ben said.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, and left Ben’s room, turning off the light as she was told, and making her way to her own room to get some rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Rey awoke the next morning to her alarm going off. She groaned and rolled over, turning off the vibrating menace. She stretched and yawned before making her way to the bathroom to shower. She left her bedroom and noticed Ben wasn’t awake yet, so she quietly made her way to the bathroom.

 

Rey entered the bathroom and started to undress before entering the shower. She turned on the shower and shuddered when the warm water started to hit her skin.

 

She started to wash herself when suddenly a large pair of hands settled on her hips causing her to scream. She turned around, smacking Ben on the chest accidentally. How had she not heard the door open?

 

“Oh, my fucking god Ben! You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Ben told her truthfully.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out!”

 

Instead of answering her question, Ben slammed his lips onto hers. He then moved one of his hands between her legs, and he started to rub his hand over her pussy. Rey let out a little moan when his palm rubbed over her clit.

 

“Ben,” Rey moaned.

 

“Shhh, just relax,” Ben whispered against her lips.

 

He started to rub his hand against her at a faster and more punishing pace. Rey gripped onto his shoulders, resting her forehead on his chest momentarily, but Ben moved his hand away suddenly, and when Rey tried to pull him back to where she needed him, he picked her up, and Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands gripping his shoulders once again.

 

Ben had one arm wrapped around her back while he lined himself up with her entrance with the other. He plunged into her, and they both gasped at the feeling, then Ben’s other hand gripped her ass and he started to pound into her, making Rey throw her head back, sighing with pleasure.

 

“I love fucking you,” Ben admitted.

 

He kissed her and Rey started to kiss him back, then Ben increased the pace, hammering into her with no clear rhythm. The sound of their wet flesh slapping together echoed off the walls of the small shower.

 

“It feels so good!” Rey cried, her nails digging deeper into his shoulders.

 

“I know,” Ben replied in agreement.

 

He continued to slam into her, her walls already starting to clamp around his cock tightly, and Rey’s orgasm was building up quickly, as she was already sensitive from Ben touching her earlier.

 

“I’m going to cum!”

 

“Cum for me, so I know how much you like fucking my cock,” Ben murmured.

 

His words were enough to send her over the edge, and she came with a loud cry, her hips spasming around him, as her body tried to pull him deeper inside of her.

 

Ben lost all control as she squeezed him tighter. He gave her a few more deep thrusts, before stilling himself deep inside her, coating her insides white with his cum.

 

He set Rey down on her own two feet after he filled her, and they began to clean up the mess they had caused.

 

A few minutes later, they exited the shower and began to get ready for another boring day in class.

 

 

  
  
  


******

 

 

  


Rey and Ben just made it to class and sat down at their table to patiently wait for Mr. Abrams to walk in.

 

Ten minutes later, he entered the classroom, and sat down at his desk before addressing the class,

 

“I’m going to let you work with your partners again today, so make sure you do your revision.”

 

“ _Make sure you do your revision_ ,” Ben said mockingly, “it’s the same thing he says everyday. He’s so annoying.

 

Rey let out a silent laugh. She had never heard Ben do an impression of their teacher before and she had to admit it was funny as hell. She looked at Ben and smiled before admitting,

 

“That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling back at her.

 

Rey stared into his beautiful brown eyes for what seemed like hours, but she reluctantly pulled her gaze away from him when she heard Mr. Abrams call her name.

 

“Rey, I hope you’re revising.”

 

“I am,” Rey lied.

 

Mr. Abrams looked at her skeptically before he went back to what he was doing. Rey tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, her cheeks felt warm and fuzzy, and she realised she had a new feeling growing in her chest, and she knew it was an unwelcome one. She couldn’t possibly have feelings of affection for Ben… right? He was an asshole and she was certain he hated her, she ignored the feeling and returned to her work.

 

 

  
  


******

 

 

  


The evening soon arrived and Rey was laying on her bed revising, when her phone pinged indicating she had received a message. She grabbed her phone, turning it on to see a message from Ben. She rolled her eyes, and the thought came to her mind of how lazy he was. Why didn’t he just come to her room and talk to her? She brushed it off and opened the text.

 

 **Ben Solo:** I’m bored. 

 

 **Rey Johnson:** Well find something to do because I’m busy revising. 🙄

 

 **Ben Solo:** If you come to my room, I’ll help you. 😜

 

Rey knew exactly what he wanted and she wasn’t in the mood to argue with him again.

 

 **Rey Johnson:** Fine! I’m coming.

 

Rey got up from her bed and left her room, making her way to Ben’s. Once there, she opened his door, and she saw him lying on his bed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. She walked over to him, but she didn’t get a chance to sit down because Ben grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. Rey was only wearing a dressing gown and she could feel Ben’s erection pressing right against her core, and she could start to feel a hot pool of wetness settle between her legs.

 

“Can I fuck you again?” Ben asked.

 

Rey nodded and Ben reached for the tie on her dressing gown and pulled it. He pulled the dressing gown off of her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Rey grabbed Ben’s shorts, pulling them down his legs, and tossing them on top of her dressing gown.

 

Rey grabbed his dick in her hand and pumped him a few times before lifting herself up, lining him up with her entrance. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly sunk down onto him, taking every inch of him inside of her until her body met his.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Ben said, as he watched her sink down onto him.

 

Ben grabbed great handfuls of her ass in his hands and started to bounce her up and down on his cock, pulling her almost all the way off before slamming her back down again, her ass slapping against him lewdly.

 

Rey cried out and moved a hand down between their bodies, a finger slipped in between her folds, swirling around her clit at a rapid pace, as Ben continued slamming her down onto his cock roughly.

 

“Oh, fuck! Don’t stop! It’s really good!” Rey cried.

 

Ben continued to bounce her up and down on his cock, then suddenly he gripped her ass tightly, stopping his movements. Rey tried to wiggle her hips but his grip was too strong. She looked at him with a pouty face, but he just smiled up at her. God, he was such an asshole.

 

“ _Ben_...” she moaned in frustration.

 

“What?” he laughed.

 

“Please.”

 

He raised a brow, smiling up at her. “Please what?”

 

Rey was going to murder his ass. He was really going to make her _beg_ again?

 

“Please, Ben I need it.”

 

He finally showed mercy and loosened his grip, going back to his earlier rhythm, bouncing her up and down on his cock at a steady pace.

 

“Oh, fuck! I’m cumming!” Rey cried out again.

 

“Cum for me, Rey,” Ben said.

 

She came with a squeak, her whole body shuddering with pleasure as she gushed all over Ben’s cock, her walls squeezing him tightly as she came.

 

Suddenly, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and flipped them over, so he was on top and she was laying on her back. Rey spread her legs wide for him and he positioned himself between her thighs, plunging deep within her with one, quick thrust.

 

He held himself up with his forearms as he pounded into her setting a fast and punishing pace. Rey wrapped her arms around his back, keeping him close, her nails digging into his pale skin.  

 

“Ben,” she cried.

 

“Yeah, I’m right here Rey.”

 

Ben met her lips for a kiss before pulling back and burying his head in the crook of her neck, sucking love bites into her skin. He was so close to Rey’s ear, she could hear every little pant and groan that slipped from his lips.

 

He continued with his movements, and Rey could already feel the familiar gush of heat flowing through her.

 

“You’re going to make me cum again! Don’t stop, please!” Rey pleaded.

 

“Cum with me Rey,” Ben whispered in her ear.

 

He started to fuck her as fast as he could, and Rey came once more, her walls clenching tightly around Ben’s hard cock.

 

“Oh, shit,” Ben groaned.

 

He gave her a few more thrusts before he spilled himself deep inside of her. After a few moments, he pulled himself from her and laid on his bed exhausted, droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“Ben,” Rey said grabbing his attention.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?”

 

Ben turned to look at her, looking a bit flabbergasted, but he said, “If you want to, then sure.” 

 

Rey smiled and wrapped an arm around him, cuddling herself up to him. She felt his arm wrap around her and she smiled to herself before she drifted off to sleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. :D
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey awoke the next morning to find Ben still fast asleep next to her, his mouth was slightly parted, and he was snoring lightly. Rey smiled before she got out of bed, quietly making her way to the kitchen.

 

Rey grabbed two coffee mugs and put the kettle on the stove. A few minutes later the kettle began to whistle, so Rey removed it from the stove to make herself and Ben a cup of coffee.

 

After Rey had made the coffee, she grabbed the two mugs and took them to Ben’s room, setting his down on his small bedside cabinet. She tapped Ben softly on the shoulder, and he groaned, shifting slightly.

 

“Hey, I made you a cup of coffee. You need to get up lazy bones. Class starts in thirty minutes,” Rey said.

 

Ben slowly opened his eyes and said, “thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Rey replied before leaving his room. She made her way to her own room to get dressed and prepare for class.

 

Approximately twenty minutes later, Rey and Ben were both ready, and they left through the front door to make their way to class.

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

It was time for break, so Rey made her way to the football field to look for Ben. Rose wasn’t feeling well today so Rey decided she would go hang out with Ben.

 

Rey meandered around the football field for a while until she eventually found Ben sitting under a tree. She smiled to herself and walked over to him, but as she got closer, she noticed he looked pretty pissed off.

 

“Hey,” Rey said, grabbing Ben’s attention, “are you okay?”

 

“I’m just really pissed off right now,” Ben replied, slamming his textbook shut.

 

“With me?” Rey wondered out loud.

 

“No, never. It’s Mr. Abrams. He keeps angrily confronting me because apparently I’m not doing enough revision.”

 

Rey sighed in relief knowing that he wasn’t mad at her. She took a seat on the grass next to Ben and said,

 

“I am your working partner, silly. I can help you if you’d like?”

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s textbook and turned it to the appropriate page containing useful information related to their project.

 

“Here, look at this,” Rey said, pointing at a paragraph in the textbook, “write that down.”

 

“Okay,” Ben replied, as he followed Rey’s instructions.

 

Five minutes later, Rey had finished helping Ben with his notes. She was incredibly pleased to know that they worked well together and were comfortable in each other’s company. She mused over the fact that it was how things should be between them.

 

“You are a lifesaver, Rey. Thank you for helping me,” Ben exclaimed, smiling gratefully.

 

“You’re welcome,” Rey replied with a grin.

 

They smiled at each other for what seemed to be hours, until Rey gradually moved her head forward, pressing her lips onto Ben’s. Ben began to kiss her back, but stopped abruptly. Rey assumed he was going to run off, but he didn’t. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her onto his lap, and pressed his lips back onto hers.

 

“Fuck me, Ben. Pretty please,” Rey whispered against his lips.

 

“Here?” Ben questioned.

 

“Please? I promise I’ll be quiet.”

 

“Okay,” Ben replied, a grin beginning to spread across his face.

 

Rey reached for Ben’s belt, unclipping the buckle to pull his trousers down - just enough for his cock to spring free. She stroked him a few times, proudly making him gasp out loud before she lifted herself up above his lap. One of her hands travelled up her skirt, and she slid her panties to the right before she slowly sat down onto Ben’s erection, feeling every inch of him slide inside her until her body was one with his.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Rey cried out almost immediately.

 

Ben slapped a hand over Rey’s mouth and said, “shhh. Someone might hear you, and we don’t want that.”

 

Rey nodded and Ben removed his hand, she gasped for air while clinging onto him. He kissed her, gracefully inserting his tongue into her mouth, before wrapping his arms around her back. He began to rock his hips, pushing himself up into her at an exhilarating pace, and Rey’s mouth opened letting out a hushed moan.

 

“Oh, god Ben,” she cried.

 

“Quiet, baby,” Ben hissed back.

 

Ben continued fucking her, grabbing her waist and smashing it down onto his cock, and Rey moaned again before resting her head against Ben’s shoulder. She noticed his apparent groaning; he wasn’t doing any better than her at keeping quiet. Rey hoped that no one would hear them over the sound of other students talking.

 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck as he maintained his punishing rhythm. Her eyes started to sting, and she soon realized she was softly crying. Rey couldn’t fight the feelings she had for Ben anymore. Why did her heart have to torment her like this?

 

Ben gradually increased his pace, fucking her as fast and as hard as he could. He was sweating profusely now, drops of sweat ran down his forehead. 

 

“Ben, I’m going to cum!” Rey cried into his shoulder, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

 

“Cum for me, Rey,” he said, slamming into her once more with another forceful thrust.

 

He began to feel Rey’s inner walls clamp around him, squeezing his cock tightly. She was moaning, uncontrollably now, into his shoulder. He continued to fuck her, and then he felt it - Rey was cumming all over his hard cock.

 

“Oh, fuck! You feel so fucking good,” Ben groaned.

 

He gave her a few more deep thrusts before slowly stilling himself deep inside her, coating her insides white with his cum. He tried his best to hold back a groan, but one slipped out anyway when he finished filling her to the brim. Cum ran out from the inside of Rey’s pussy and slowly ran down her leg.

 

Rey lifted herself up and off of Ben’s lap. She sat down on the grass next to him, feeling very exhausted. Ben pulled his trousers up, and together they just sat there, attempting to catch their breath until break ended.

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

It was nearly evening, and Rey was relaxing on the sofa watching a film. Ben wasn’t home yet and she was growing slightly worried about him. She wanted to text him to make sure he was ok, but she felt conflicted. She didn’t want to annoy him.

 

Rey didn’t end up worrying for long because five minutes later the front door opened, and Ben walked into the lounge. As she looked up at his face, Rey recognized his pissed off look again. She paused the film she was watching and said,

 

“Hey, is everything okay?”

 

“No, everything is not okay. Mr. Abrams is an asshole and he yelled at me again. So I had to stay behind after class to do more revision, just to appease him,” Ben said in an annoyed voice.

 

“Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?” Rey asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Ben replied.

 

Rey got up from the sofa and walked over to Ben. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, allowing her head to lower onto his chest. Rey felt his arms wrap around her in return, and she smiled as they held each other.

 

After a few minutes of their relaxing hugging, Rey let go of Ben, and smiled up at him.

 

“Feeling any better yet?”

 

“A little,” Ben said.

 

“Let’s watch a film,” Rey suggested, “I’m sure that’ll cheer you up.”

 

“Okay,” Ben replied with a slight nod.

 

The two of them sat down on the sofa and Rey resumed the film she was watching. She shifted closer to Ben, cuddling herself up to him and feeling his warmth.

 

The film was only about thirty minutes in when Rey felt herself becoming sleepy. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Eventually, she relaxed against Ben’s shoulder completely and closed her eyes, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rey blinked once, then twice before being able to wake up fully. She was surprised to notice the TV was still on, which meant Ben must have fallen asleep last night during the movie. 

 

She smiled to herself as she felt his arm still wrapped around her lithe body, and turned toward him, without escaping his embrace.

 

"Ben," she spoke softly, attempting to wake him.

  
   
He was fast asleep, though, so Rey tapped him on the shoulder gently at first, yet more insistently after a few seconds until she got a reaction from him. Ben was truly a sound sleeper!

  
   
He opened his eyes, groaning, and stared at her, still noticeably dozy.

  
   
"What time is it?" Ben mumbled, stretching against her form. It felt good to have him press her against him in that manner.

  
   
"About half seven. We need to get up. Class starts soon." 

  
   
Ben nodded and sat up. He grabbed Rey's hand, pulling her up from the chair and led the way to the shower. 

  
   
She liked when he guided her in that manner when he took control. Sure, sometimes he could be a bit of a bastard, but there was something about Ben she couldn't resist.

  
   
When he began to undress her, she blushed and smiled, allowing him to run his fingers up and down her body as he discarded her clothes onto the floor.

  
   
"Ben…" She whispered, but he shook his head and kissed her deeply.

  
   
"Hush… no talking now" He replied in that awkward, gruff tone which both annoyed and aroused her. He helped her into the shower, wrapping his long arms around her petite figure. 

  
   
Rey gasped against his lips as the shower's warm water hit her full-on, and Ben pulled her even closer to him, crashing against his broad chest and chiseled abs.

  
   
She moaned in delight as his fingers began caressing and pressing against her skin, roaming freely: Her back, her ribs, her collar bone, creating a titillating road all across her sensitive body. 

  
   
He finally reached her breasts, having to take a step back to truly admire and enjoy them. His hands were large and his fingers limber as he enjoyed their weight, as he pinched and stimulated her pink, erect nipples.

  
   
"Oh god, Ben…" She whispered, melting in his arms, feeling his erection brush against her thighs. He was rock hard and stiff, clearly aching to take her. "Please… I need you."

  
   
She was soaking wet, and so when Ben pinned her against the shower wall and slid into her, she didn't feel any pain, but quite the contrary. She moaned loudly, sinking her digits against his back, pulling him closer as he filled her completely.

  
   
"Rey…" He grunted, gritting his teeth as he began thrusting in and out of her. He pulled his hips back, till nothing but his bulbous head remained inside her, only to push himself back inside her, inch by inch, filling the bathroom with the sounds of their moans and gasps.

  
   
They shared a powerful, intense orgasm, her sex squeezing around his length and pushing him over the brink, cumming inside her, his cock twitching inside her.

  
   
Five minutes later they exited the shower, spent yet content. They got dressed in a hurry: now they were definitely running late!

  
   
Sharing a last, secretly longful kiss, Rey and Ben left through the front door and made their way to class, to start another long and exhausting day.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Rey had barely found a moment to breathe all morning long: She was undoubtedly relieved it was finally lunchtime, and she could take her first break of the day.

  
   
Rose was already waiting at the cafeteria, and Rey immediately sat by her friend's side.

  
   
"How are you feeling today?" Rey asked, offering Rose a tired smile.

  
   
"Better, thanks." 

  
   
Rey smiled at Rose before taking her lunch out of her bag. She had barely taken a single bite off her sandwich when she saw Ben sitting down at a nearby table. 

  
   
He looked her way and winked, making Rey's face heat up as she smiled back at him. He was too darned handsome, and she could barely deal with it!

  
   
"Someone's in love," Rose teased her, obviously spotting Rey's blushing face. 

  
   
"With Ben? Come on, that's ridiculous," Rey squealed too soon, speaking in a high-pitched voice which completely revealed she was lying. 

  
   
"Rey, don't lie to me. I'm not stupid." Rose protested, crossing her arms and raising her brow sharply "You love him, don't you?"

  
   
Rey considered denying it all over again, but in the end, she realized the futility of attempting such a silly lie. It was obvious, apparently, that she couldn't control her feelings for him any longer.

  
   
Reluctantly, she sighed and nodded. 

  
   
"Yes, you're right. I do.. but I don't know if he loves me back." 

  
   
"I'm sure he does." Rose grinned, giving Ben a little look before focusing once more on Rey. She leaned in and whispered: "Only way to find out is to ask him." 

  
   
"I know," Rey replied, biting her lower lip. This could turn out badly.

  
   
Rose smiled at her before they went back to munching on their lunches, hurrying to finish before their break was over.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Later that evening, Rey was sitting on the sofa in her dorm, watching a film and waiting for Ben to come home. She felt both anxious and eager about finally coming out clean about her emotions. Would he admit he loved her too? Would he reject her? Would he freak out?

  
   
She immediately grinned when she heard the front door opening, and sat up from the sofa. The beautiful brunette walked over to Ben, but stopped mid-way, as she noticed how pissed off he looked.

  
   
Before Rey could even ask if he was okay, Ben was already ranting.

  
   
"Rey, I know you might not care, but I'm leaving." 

  
   
Rey's happiness turned to immediate sadness as he dropped that bomb on her.

  
   
"What?!" She protested, blinking in utter confusion, "Why would you do such a thing?"

  
   
"Because I'm fed up with Mr. Abrams yelling at me all the time. I just want to go to a college where I can work without being mistreated constantly!" Ben exclaimed, in an irate manner.

  
   
Rey could barely think straight. She just needed to stop him from leaving, but he looked so determined!

  
   
"Ben, please don't leave." She pleaded, shaking her head in distress. 

 

 "Why? Why should I stay?"  

 

Rey's lips trembled, her eyes suddenly filled with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. She was about ready to begin sobbing.  

 

"Because I--."  

 

"Because what?" Ben interrupted her, growing impatient. 

 

"Because I love you!" Rey finally blurted out, as tears started falling from her eyes.   

 

Silence filled the room: Ben was utterly shocked by her words. He had never expected Rey to make such a confession. He didn't deserve her love! Not after the way he had treated her, not after being such an asshole toward her.  

 

"Please tell me you love me back," Rey pleaded, and she stepped toward him, trying to hold him to her. Trying to hug and kiss him, yet Ben immediately stepped away.  

 

"Rey, I can't," Ben muttered in a broken voice, as if he was about to cry too.  

 

"Why?" She whimpered, giving him a tearful look "Why on earth can't you?"  

 

"Because I don't deserve you or your love. You deserve someone who treats you right and who won't be an asshole towards you," Ben snapped, though it was clear his anger was directed toward himself.  

 

Rey shook her head; she didn't want anyone else. She wanted to be with Ben. He may have been an asshole to her in the past but working together on this project had brought them closer. Spending time with him had made her realize he is a sweet, awesome guy. It was just a matter of getting to know him, talking to him respectfully and having a little patience.  

 

"Ben, I don't want to be with anyone else," Rey explained, sobbing silently, and trying to make him understand she truly did love him. That they could make things work.  

 

"I'm sorry Rey, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Ben refused to be convinced, tears rolling down his cheeks, vision growing foggy as he broke his own heart. He didn't change his mind, though, stubborn as ever.  

 

Rey pushed past him and rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She laid on her bed for what seemed like hours, endlessly crying, her eyes red and puffy. 

 

She could hear Ben moving around, in his own room, so close yet so far at the same time. He was obviously packing his stuff. It was apparent he was going to leave, after all, and that he didn't love her.   

 

Rey cried herself to sleep, heartbroken by the sudden turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sorry that I took this long to update this :(


	8. Chapter 8

Morning found Rey still awake. She had barely gotten any sleep at all, her heartache too intense for her to fall asleep as she would have any other night. She just wanted him to stay, but Ben was so stubborn: he refused to listen to any kind of reason.

 

And so she had laid there, hoping there was something, anything, she could do to convince him that he belonged by her side, that she could be happy with him. She didn’t care about the fact he had been an arrogant idiot when they first met: By now, she had seen another side to him, and she had fallen deeply in love with it.

 

Rey could hear Ben stepping out of his room, but she felt just too broken inside to even go out and say goodbye to him. If he wanted to leave, let him leave, but she wasn’t going to be there to wish him a good trip.

 

On the other side of the door, Ben stood silently, trying to gather the courage to knock. He wanted to see Rey one last time, talk to her, apologize. He wanted to look into those beautiful eyes of hers… but he didn’t. He merely placed his hand on her door and sighed, knowing it would only make things harder for both of them.

 

So instead, Ben continued his way toward the front door, and Rey could hear him leave, locked inside her room. She felt her heartbreaking all over again as he left their apartment, and she began to cry miserably, hiding her face on the pillow beneath her.

 

“Ben… how can anyone be so foolish?” She asked herself, whimpering silently.

 

Outside, Ben took a second to stare back at the place where he had shared his most heart-warming moments with the beautiful brunette he had fallen so deeply for. They had argued, bickered and screamed at each other at first, but as time went by, they grew fonder and fonder of each other, and now… well, now he was being a coward and running away from it all.

 

She was so nice to him, even after everything he had put her through, but then again that was Rey in all her awesomeness. She was the kind of girl to always find the best of every single person around her, even when they were nothing but assholes to her. She had managed to find that inside him as well and coaxed it out of him. She had managed to make him smile when all he wanted to do was frown.

 

Rey was the most incredible girl he had ever met, and now he was simply walking away from her.

 

Sighing heavily, Ben began walking toward the taxi already waiting for him. It would take him to his new college, where he’d meet new people, endure a new roommate, and come to accept that Rey’s sweet smile would no longer be a part of his life.

 

He put his suitcase in the boot and closed it behind him, stepping toward the back door and getting inside. He was dragging his feet unconsciously, trying to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible, without even realizing he was doing so.

 

He closed his eyes in frustration. He was angry, but at what exactly? Was he angry at Mr. Abrams? Well, yes, he was a jerk, but that wasn’t it.

 

He was angry at himself. He was frustrated and longing for something he didn’t want to focus on because if he did, leaving would become even harder.

 

Rey had been there for him when he was mad when he was angry and frustrated in the past. She had managed to cheer him up when he was upset, with that beautiful smile of hers and her upbeat personality. Rey was unique, unlike anyone Ben had ever met before, and the idea of walking away from her in this way broke his heart.

 

He felt the taxi driver start the car, and that was when it hit him: He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t abandon Rey and simply turn his back on her, run away when things got difficult. She had been there for him, and how could he simply ignore that fact and betray her instead?

 

“Wait, stop!”

 

“What is it, young man?” The taxi driver asked, looking back at him startled.

 

“I can’t leave, I’m so sorry!”

 

“What do you mean you can’t leave?” The man inquired, but Ben didn’t reply. He just jumped out of the taxi and retrieved his bag without another word.

 

Ben rushed back inside, feeling like his heart was about to explode in his chest. Was he truly going to do this? Was he going to stay? He had never made such an impulsive decision in his life, and yet here he was, running back to the woman he loved!

 

Inside, Rey was still lying on her bed, refusing to start her day. She was feeling too blue to get up and make herself breakfast or even take a shower.

 

She was rightfully startled to hear a knock on her door. Who could it be, when Ben had left already and she wasn’t expecting any visitors today?!

 

Rey got up to answer it and was startled to see Ben, of all people, standing there, smiling widely at her. She blinked in utter confusion, unable to even ask him if he had forgotten something in the apartment. His bright smile had rendered her speechless.

 

“Surprise!” He exclaimed, and she blinked once more as if trying to put two and two together. Had he truly changed his mind? “I’m staying, Rey! I’m not going anywhere!”

 

Before Ben could even prepare for her reaction, Rey was jumping into his arms, almost causing him to stumble back onto his ass. He managed to hold his ground, though, and chuckled, wrapping his arms around her petite body as well, and spinning around, holding her tight.

 

“Oh, Ben, I’m so happy!” She exclaimed, kissing his cheeks repeatedly, as they both laughed happily.

 

A few moments later, they stepped back inside, holding hands and smiling as only two lovebirds could.

 

“Why did you come back?” She asked, rolling her thumb tenderly over his hand, and guiding him toward her bedroom.

 

“I’d be totally miserable without you, Rey. You make me happy. You make me smile, and there aren’t too many people who can achieve that feat” He joked sweetly, and made Rey laugh. Ben got serious soon, though, and pulled her closer “I love you, Rey”

 

She smiled brightly, staring deep into those dark brown eyes and kissing him, before giggling tenderly.

 

“I love you too… even if you are an asshole!”

 

“I will make it up to you, I promise” Ben chuckled back, caressing her cheek and grinning sensually “I made you so upset, I want to see you happy again”

 

Without warning, Ben swiped Rey off her feet and began carrying her bridal style into her bedroom, making the young woman giggle happily.

 

“Ben!” She squealed, wiggling her feet around.

 

Ben didn’t set Rey down until they were upon her bed, and he began undressing her promptly, not wasting a single more second: He wanted to be with her, in every sense of the word. Rey joined his efforts, removing his shirt as he took off the sleeveless t-shirt she had slept in, she tugged at his pants and pulled them down, as he kissed her neck and nibbled at her earlobe sensually.

 

Ben pulled down her panties, breathing hard against her hot skin, kissing his way down her body and focusing on her breasts, rolling his tongue over her hard nipples, just as Rey removed his underwear as well, with Ben finally kicking it away.

 

“I want you to be on top…” Ben whispered against her body, kissing her skin as he slipped his fingers inside her, stimulating and rolling his thumb over her clit.

 

Rey didn’t waste any time arguing, and she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap, biting her lower lip as she stared hungrily at him: She wrapped her fingers around his already stiff cock, and stared deep into his eyes as she began to guide his cock gently into her soaked sex.

 

Ben gazed up into her beautiful brown eyes, holding her by her round, lovely hips and feeling her legs spread wide, sinking herself down on him as she engulfed his manhood in a smooth, sensual movement.

 

As Rey moved on top of him, feeling his stiff girth slide in and out of her, Ben began bucking his hips up, meeting her each time she pushed herself down on him.

 

The sounds of their moans and grunts mixed with the noises of their bodies moving in perfect tandem filled the room, his manhood fitting into her so perfectly.

 

Rey leaned forward so she could catch his lips against her own, her breasts pinned against his strong, broad chest. They continued to move together, his erection sinking deep within her tight sex, until the pleasure became too much to bear, and they shared a mind-blowing orgasm in each other’s arms, kissing passionately as they moaned into each other’s mouth.

 

Moments later, as they laid on Rey’s bed together, cuddling happily, Ben kissed Rey’s forehead as he gently caressed her russet hair.

 

“Skip class today. I think we deserve to spend a lazy day together, just like this.” He asked her, and Rey gazed up at him, smiling warmly at the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took forever to update this, but I hope you like the ending.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
